


Arrest me, Cupid.

by diemarysues



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a mission and costumes and plans gone astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest me, Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> My choice of costumes is utterly unforgivable. But useful.   
> Unbetaed, and something to cheer me up after He Takes the Shot (and while writing its sequel).

“Why are we doing this again?” Will muttered as he shimmied into his pants.

 

“Because this is the only way to get close to our mark that doesn’t involved breaking in through several levels of heavy security,” Ethan said resignedly, no more happy than he was.

 

Jane walked in, uncaring of Ethan’ and Will’s semi-nakedness, and announced, “Benji said he’ll meet you at the party. You’ll be able to recognise him.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Will said, deadpan. He hadn’t even looked up at Jane when she’d come in. Too busy trying to clip a strap to an apparently invisible ring. Whoever had come up with this costume was either an idiot, or a sadist. Putting it on was proving to be an extreme pain in the butt. And if he took the whole ensemble off and did up all the straps beforehand, it’d then be too tight to actually put on.

 

Yeah, he’d tried.

 

It took the IMF Agent a good while to realise that he was going round and round in little circles, cursing under his breath. Well, no, what he actually noticed was the complete silence. Once he did, though, he immediately stopped. Jane and Ethan were staring at him.

 

“Do you need help, Brandt?”

 

Will stared at her for a full minute before letting his hands drop limply to his sides. “Yeah.”

 

“How do you even manage by yourself on solo missions?” Ethan teased, meeting Will’s eyes in the mirror as he tied off his hair.

 

“Usually my clothes aren’t this strappy,” he sniped.

 

“Y’should try on some of the stuff I have to wear,” said Jane from behind him.

 

“Those shoes,” Will said, turning his head in vain to see what she was doing, “were actually very nice.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Jane gave one final tug. “Okay, turn around, let’s see.”

 

Will made a face at his reflection. “I look and feel ridiculous.”

 

“You look _fine_. Suits you, actually.” Jane smirked at him. “Told you so.”

 

Will grumbled as he picked up the rest of his costume, though there was no venom behind it. He knew it could’ve gone a lot worse; Jane could’ve forced him into, like, a spandexy Spiderman outfit. Or something similar to whatever it was that Ethan was in.

 

Ethan made one last adjustment to his ponytail. “You done?” he asked impatiently.

 

“Yeah,” replied Will, silently wondering to himself how Ethan managed to talk so clearly around those things.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Ethan nodded at Jane. “Keep an eye out.”

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

This was not – in any way, shape, or form – fair in the slightest.

 

Will sipped at his drink to keep his mouth busy. He wasn’t brooding – least, that’s what he told himself. A similar lie was that he _wasn’t_ staring at Benji’s ass from all the way across the room. Nope. Not at all.

 

_Really_ , he thought disgustedly, _no_ _uniform had trousers that tight_. Those were just _criminal_. Pun not intended.

 

Jane’s voice filtered through his earpiece. “ _Alright, boys, the mark’s arrived_.”

 

And he had, dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and red Converse shoes (the costume was rather lost on Will). But beside him – no, that couldn’t be. She couldn’t be _here_ , of all places. That’d just be a cruel twist of fate. Will shook himself inwardly. He was being paranoid – Ethan’s influence there.

 

And then she laughed. That distinctive, loud, high-pitched, and really quite grating laugh.

 

_Shit._

 

“ _Hawk? You alright?”_

 

Oh, had he said that out loud? “Yeah, there might be a problem, Siren. His girlfriend _–_ ”

 

“ _That’s not his girlfriend –_ ”

 

Oh, right. “Irrelevant.” Will lifted his glass of punch to hide his face should She glance in his direction. “She was mine, a long time ago.”

 

“ _A long time ago?_ ”

 

“Now’s not the time, Lestat,” Will snapped, annoyed at the obvious grin in Ethan’s voice. “I can’t get near, she might recognise me.”

 

“ _This didn’t turn up in the research?_ ” asked Benji.

 

“Should’ve. Didn’t.” He snagged a mask that would cover the upper half of his face and settled it properly, grimacing. Unlike Benji, he didn’t enjoy wearing masks, but needs must – and at least it wasn’t bright purple, or something equally as garish. “Sorry.”

 

They all heard ‘Siren’ sigh. “ _It’s not your fault._ _Lestat, you go ahead. Keep close, Angel_.”

 

“ _Roger that_.” Out of the corner of his eye, Will watched Benji move forward. (Exactly which part of the man’s anatomy he was observing was entirely irrelevant.)

 

“ _Hawk, you stand by the door. Take him down if he tries to make a break for it – by that point it won’t matter if his lady friend recognises you._ ”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

It turned out to be an unnecessary precaution. Even as a vampire Ethan was charming – or maybe their mark was charmed because of it. In any case, it was enough for the mark to send Her off (Will did his best to not draw Her eye when She passed him) while he chatted Ethan up.

 

Will tried not to fidget as he listened in on their conversation, in which Ethan managed to finagle a date on Wednesday, and at the mark’s chateau – a perfect way in. It didn’t take much more to lure him to the hotel’s bar, where it was ‘quieter, and where we can have a few drinks’.

 

“ _Good job, boys. Ethan can handle himself – you two head back to the safehouse._ ”

 

“Thanks, Siren.” Will sighed a little, relieved. He quickly swiped an hors d'oeuvre from an overflowing table – hey, might as well, right? Rolling his shoulders and feeling the bow and quiver shift at his back, he started to recall his mental map of the city to figure out the shortest route when –

 

“ _Hawk, Angel’s not responding. Could you_ –”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get him. See you later, Siren.” Will discreetly stowed his earpiece and mike in one of the convenient pouches in his belt. He made a quick circuit of the room, and eventually found who he was looking for by the bar.

 

“Hey.” Will touched two fingers to Benji’s shoulder. “Time to go.”

 

Benji turned, and Will…well, he definitely hadn’t expected this. In their time working together, Will had seen many sides of Benji. He’d seen the man in various states of undress, he’d seen him exhausted, he’d seen him take down baddies and then blink owlishly as if he couldn’t believe what he’d done. He’d seen him in all sorts of weather, in almost every kind of situation, and in a wide spectrum of moods. But he’d never seen him like _this_.

 

Benji…was drunk.

 

“And who,” he said, smiling widely, “are you?”

 

Shit. Perhaps he shouldn’t have put away his mike-and-earpiece. Jane would’ve probably had a plan to get them out of there with as little fuss as possible. “Angel, we –”

 

“‘Angel’? My, my, aren’t you forward?” Benji teased at the edge of Will’s pilfered mask, but didn’t remove it. “Do I know you?”

 

“Not funny.” Surely Benji wasn’t drunk enough to forget protocol? If so, there were sure to be Words when Ethan returned later. “You _know_ who I am.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly; I’d’ve remembered you.”

 

And yet… Will tried not to roll his eyes. “Angel, we really have to go.”

 

“Why the hurry? I’m sure we can stay a little longer, get to know each other better.”

 

_Benji, I’m going to_ kill _you. If Ethan doesn’t beat me to it._

 

Palms slid up his biceps, and without thinking Will had his hands settled on Benji’s waist. He wondered absently if that was Benji’s actual pistol in the man’s holster.

 

“Nice guns. Remind me of my colleague’s.” Drunk-Benji was really handsy. It felt good enough that Will had no real intention of complaining. “He’s not out of his shirt nearly as much as I’d like, though.”

 

Will's brain was torn between aggravation that Benji wasn't cooperating, desperate hope that he wouldn't blurt out Benji's name in exasperation, and shocked elation that Benji thought about him shirtless. Best test that out some other day – providing they got out of here, which wasn't looking very likely any time soon.

 

“So, Cupid – is that an arrow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Benji could hardly get the entire question out before he dissolved into helpless giggles.

 

Will smiled a pained smile at the people whose heads had turned in their direction, who were doubtless amused at the drunken ‘policeman’ draped over the leather-clad superhero. He’d better just put a stop to this – it was all involuntary (probably), and Benji would almost certainly be mortified when he remembered this conversation tomorrow morning. Just as Will opened his mouth, though, a forefinger was pressed firmly against his lips.

 

“No, shh. I know what you’re thinking; you’re thinking we’re talking too much.”

 

You’re _talking too much, Benji_ , Will thought, concentrating very hard on not moving his lips at all.

 

“I agree,” Benji babbled blithely, “we should dance. C’mon.”

 

Drunk as he was, Benji was still unexpectedly strong, and incredibly insistent. As he lurched around in a barely-coordinated fashion, dragging Will with him, the ex-analyst did what was quickly becoming habit when he was left alone with the ex-technician. He thought about why dating Benji would be a Very Bad Idea. He was, after all, very good at coming up with multiple scenarios that could possibly result from any given situation. It didn’t take very long to go through his extensive repertoire of disastrous developments; by the end of it he had steeled himself enough that he was positive he’d gotten his urges under control, and was ready to firmly escort Benji out of the hotel.

 

Of course, everything came crashing down around his ears when warm lips found his.

 

And, just for a moment, Will was selfish. After getting over the initial shock, he kissed Benji back, allowed himself to forget everything – forget their mission, forget that they were just friends, forget that he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. Because he’s wanted this – God, if he was honest with himself, he’d _wanted_ this for months and months – and surely no one could blame him? He let Benji breathe into his mouth, let him press their bodies even closer together as he imagined a life where he could do this at any time – circumstances willing.

 

Just for a moment, they stood at the edge of the dance floor and ignored the world.

 

Benji made a soft sound in his throat that had sudden lust and acute _agony_ spearing through Will. He jerked back, gasping raggedly and filled with regret. He wasn’t sure if the regret was due to pulling away too soon, or not pulling away sooner. He didn’t want to know. He just – he needed a clear head. He needed to get Benji into bed – no, not _that_ way – and then he needed to take a walk and give himself a stern talking to.

 

Yeah, okay. That was a plan.

 

“Let’s go. Please, let’s go.”

 

For reasons best known to him, Benji was now completely compliant, tottering along obediently beside Will – and tottering was the right word. Will did his best to convince himself that having an arm clamped tightly around Benji’s waist was for the ex-tech’s own good.

 

No, he didn’t believe it either.

 

“Hey, mate, how d’you know where I live anyway?” Benji attempted to press closer to him. “Or are we going to yours?”

 

Will rolled his eyes and continued on, peripherally hoping that Benji wouldn’t puke over either of them. Luckily for them and their shoes, they managed to make it without anything untoward happening.

 

The safehouse door had barely shut behind them before Benji had his arms around him, tight and secure. Will melted into the embrace without a thought, before snapping to his senses and pushing Benji away.

 

“Benji – Benji, we can’t.”

 

There was no reply. Benji just yanked off the mask and leaned forward again. Unperturbed by the use of his real name, and undeterred by the lack of response (because Will was doing his damndest not to kiss back), he just went to town on Will’s neck.

 

_Fuck_.

 

“Benji, please, stop. We shouldn’t –” Will broke off, biting his lip.

 

“Give me one reason,” Benji said between suckling kisses, “why I should stop.”

 

“You’re drunk. This isn’t right.”

 

He did stop, and Will sighed in relief, hands still trapped between their chests. When Benji broke the silence, his voice was quiet, but not so quiet that Will didn’t catch him saying, “Who says I’m drunk?”

 

_Did he just – what?_ “What?”

 

Benji’s sigh sent warm air and goosebumps across Will’s skin. He pressed one last kiss to Will’s neck, like he didn’t realise what he was doing, before withdrawing. Will had to stop himself from reaching out and pulling him back.

 

An awkward silence fell as Benji sat at the dining table. Seeing as there was no explanation forthcoming – and giving Benji the benefit of the doubt that he was just collecting his thoughts – Will unclipped his quiver, setting it and the bow on the table.

 

He took a steadying breath before looking at the ex-technician – who had his eyes closed. Will’s brow furrowed.

 

“Benji?”

 

A sigh. “Yeah?”

 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on here?”

 

“Not really.” Benji tried for a smile, but it melted away in the face of Will’s expression. He sighed for the third time in as many moments, before visibly steeling himself.

 

Will crossed his arms over his chest. _This’d better be good_.

 

“I – I’m sorry for tricking you. Ideally, I’d’ve come up with a better way to spring my feelings on you, but for some reason I just…” he trailed off, and cleared his throat. “Well, I thought you’d take it better if you thought I was drunk.”

 

“For further reference, Benji,” Will interrupted (while wondering why he was interrupting), “that’s a no.”

 

“Yeah, I figured.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. “Guess you’re too honourable for that.”

 

“So, what – you planned all this?”

 

“Well, it was Ethan’s plan, actually. We convinced Jane to help out.”

 

Will spotted something on the table, just hidden by an empty fruit bowl, and inwardly cringed as he picked it up. “Did Ethan plan this as well?”

 

“Plan wh…” The question died on Benji’s tongue and he turned bright pink – no doubt Will’s face was as flushed as his – when he saw the bottle of lube in Will’s hand. “Oh. Er. I – I don’t know.”

 

This whole situation was incredibly surreal. Will _really_ didn’t want to know why Ethan was so, er, supportive of him and Benji shacking up. The notion that their team leader even considered in the sex lives of his teammates was just…squick-worthy.

 

Will shuddered, and replaced the bottle.

 

“Look, Will, I – I quite fancy you, and I don’t know if you feel the same way – obviously if you do that’d be brilliant, but I understand if you don’t, I just…I wanted to know, one way or another, ‘specially because Ethan kept pushing, and…” Benji dropped his gaze to the floor as he continued talking, and Will frowned. A moment passed and Benji’s words turned into white noise before he realised that –

 

“You’re _nervous_?” Will asked, perhaps more accusingly than was strictly necessary. “After all this?”

 

The other man shrugged and didn’t look up. “I can’t hide behind being drunk. There’s still a big chance that I’ve buggered this all up.”

 

Will sent a supplicating glance up to the heavens before grabbing a shocked Benji up off his chair and showing him exactly how much he _hadn’t_ buggered this all up.

 

When they separated, both were panting.

 

“So.” Will managed to properly catch his breath. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Well, I’d quite like to fuck you,” Benji said steadily. “And then, if you want, I’d like you to fuck me.”

 

And again breathing seemed oddly difficult – Benji’s abrupt change from nervous to commanding was a major turn-on, apparently. “Um, yeah. Yeah, that sounds – great.”

 

They shed their costumes as quickly as possible – Benji ended up having to help Will strip, not that either of them minded in the slightest. The streetlight outside the bedroom window shone through the sheer curtains and bathed them in a soft glow. They stared at each other in the half-gloom, stared at each other’s bodies, their gaze heavy with intent and longing.

 

It didn’t really come as a surprise to Will that Benji was the one who made the first move, stepping into his personal space and placing a hand on Will’s hip. His thumb stroked absently along his hipbone and Will had to bite back a breathy sigh. Some frightening emotion – not unfamiliar, come to think of it, but still scary as fuck – threatened to swallow Will whole. Luckily for him, Benji decided then to pull him closer and kiss him softly. Will kissed back, and finally – _finally_ – smoothed his hands over the smooth skin of Benji’s back, feeling Benji shudder under his palms.

 

They tumbled onto the bed, Will murmuring an apology after he – somehow – kneed Benji in the shin. But Benji waved it away, instead kissing him again, deeply, deliciously. Will pressed their chests close together, keenly aware of Benji’s cock against his abdomen, not fully hard but getting there.

 

Mmm, yes. _Definitely_ getting there.

 

Benji’s hands swept across Will’s shoulders and back down, running over every swell of muscle, every joint, awakening every inch of skin over and over again. His expression was so reverent that Will had to close his eyes at the feeling of that unnamed emotion spiking through his chest.

 

Lips met his and Will opened his mouth to push his tongue into Benji’s mouth; all the while, the other man’s fingers carefully and thoroughly catalogue his arms, making him writhe and twitch.

 

After awhile his impatience grew – they could do soft and slow _later_. He wanted Benji. _Now_.

 

Will’s hands did a little exploring of their own, firmly cupping Benji’s ass as he surged up into a semi-seated position. The slight shock on Benji’s face made him grin a little, before he set to work on his neck, soothing the raised skin with his tongue and gauging Benji’s reactions by the force of the nails digging into his shoulder.

 

He then snaked one hand over Benji’s hip to fist his cock and the man jerked – and growled, actually _growled_ out loud before shoving his fingers into Will’s hair and smashing their mouths together.

 

Benji shoved Will back down against the mattress but Will continued pulling him off, even when Benji leaned over to grab the lube off the bedside table – oh, had he taken it with him when they’d moved to the bedroom? – getting to know the weight and the feel of the cock that was going to be inside him.

 

Their eyes met as Benji slicked his fingers. A blink, and he was rubbing them together, warming them. Another blink, and those blunt fingers were at his entrance, gently circling.

 

“This alright?” Benji whispered, having felt Will tense under him.

 

He nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice just yet. It’d been a long while since he’d last bottomed – since he’d last had sex, even. Willing himself to relax was a lot easier than _actually_ relaxing.

 

Benji was exceedingly patient with him, though, and generous with the lube. Will didn’t know how long exactly it took for him to be completely pliant and rocking against the three fingers inside him, but he didn’t care. He wanted Benji’s cock, and he verbalised that desire.

 

The other man shivered. “Say – say that again.”

 

“I want your cock.” Will groaned and shifted his hips impatiently. “Benji, I want you to fuck me.”

 

Benji swallowed heavily, hand never stilling. “Oh, God.” He reached blindly for the lube, dropping sloppy kisses on Will’s chin and mouth. “God, yes, just –”, kiss, kiss, “– pass me that, pass me a pillow –”

 

For all that they were excellent field agents, theirs was a mess of fumbling limbs and accidentally pulling one corner of the sheets free. Finally, though, Will stared at Benji as he spread lube along his cock, hissing while he did so. The ex-analyst had his own cock in hand, giving short flicks of his wrist as he lay back on the pillows, panting.

 

Benji swooped down to kiss Will’s shoulder before lining himself up and –

 

Will pressed his nose to the side of Benji’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Yeah, being an IMF agent meant that he was pretty much conditioned to pain, but this was different. It wasn’t just the physical pain, it was – it was more than that. There was more at stake.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Will drew in a juddering breath before clearing his throat and trying again. “Yeah. Keep – keep going.”

 

Benji did, rocking forward slowly until he was fully sheathed in Will. Both were breathing harshly. Will could feel Benji trembling slightly, and when he shifted his hips experimentally (ignoring the tight stretch of pain that accompanied the movement), Benji twitched as a low growl escaped him.

 

“Do that again,” Benji said, and Will could tell his teeth were clenched, “and I’m gonna fuck you so hard you _scream_.”

 

He’d barely finished the sentence before Will moved again – and then a strangled noise crawled out of Benji’s throat. Then they were kissing again, hard and deep, all tongue and teeth, and Benji reared back almost all the way out then he snapped his hips forward –

 

Well, it wasn’t quite a scream but it was close.

 

Will could feel Benji grin against his mouth but he could hardly think to retaliate; the other man had started thrusting steadily, his hands firm on Will’s shoulders to give him the leverage to move his whole body in a way that made fireworks burst in Will’s vision.

 

“Jesus,” Will groaned. He scratched his nails down Benji’s back, watched him moan and arch his neck; looked up at Benji’s pale, slender body, intoxicated by the sight of the other man above him. He couldn’t help thinking, even as Benji thrust into him, that he would _absolutely_ love to have Benji ride him.

 

Preferably as soon as fucking possible.

 

A shift of the hips and Will could swear he could see stars. He put one hand at the back of Benji’s neck and pulled so that their open mouths were pressed against each other’s – not kissing but sharing the same air. Benji had his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, like he was trying desperately to hold on to the last threads of his control.

 

_Faster. C’mon, faster_ , Will thought, lacking the coherency to verbalise anything.

 

As if he could read Will’s mind – or maybe Will _had_ actually thought out loud – Benji picked up speed. He wasn’t complaining. Nah, he was encouraging Benji along. Loudly.

 

Then Benji, the _fucker_ – literally – slid a hand down to Will’s cock and started jerking him off. It was all Will could do to gasp air into his lungs as Benji hit a spot deeper inside him each time he thrust, and – and –

 

The world vanished. Will’s spine arched as he gave in totally to the hot, slick pleasure that was all that was left of reality, shouting as he came. He felt suspended, skin sparking, until the rest of the world began filling in once again around him. He fell back down onto the mattress panting Benji’s name.

 

Benji waited until Will opened his eyes, and held his gaze as he began fucking him again, almost recklessly fast. It doesn’t take long for his whole body to tense and Will watched, rapt, as Benji’s face contorted in pleasure as he came inside him.

 

Will pushed up on his forearms to close his mouth over Benji’s, kissing him as Benji rocked forward and rode out his orgasm. He was oversensitive as fuck, every brush of his skin with Benji’s bringing forth a rush of fire – but he didn’t want the feeling to ever end.

 

It did, though – Benji finally pulled out and collapsed on his side, wheezing slightly. The dazed expression on his face made Will feel a fierce surge of pride. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table (hoping absently and fervently that Ethan hadn’t put it there) and cleaned them both off, before flopping down beside Benji. He ached wonderfully. Couldn’t wait to do the same to the man beside him.

 

Benji shifted closer and threw an arm around Will’s waist, tangling their legs together. “So, was that as good for you as it was for you, Cupid?”

 

He can’t help but laugh. “Dunno. Might need more data.”

 

“To form a solid conclusion?” Benji pressed a kiss to the side of Will’s chest. “Yeah, that’s probably wise. ‘F you could wear those weird glove things, I can guarantee good results, though.”

 

That was interesting information. Just as well he’d bought the costume and not rented it.

 

“Reminds me – why’d you choose yours?”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your costume.”

 

“Oh, my cousin down in Sanford’s a police officer. Lent them to me. He’s about my size, so it worked out well.”

 

“About your size? Thinner, you mean?”

 

“Just a bit. Why?”

 

“Oh…” Will shrugged, or tried as best as he could while on his back. “No reason.”

 

Benji smirked at him, but said nothing more.

 

Okay, that was a lie.

 

“So you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

 

OoOoOoOoOo


End file.
